A Blessing in Disguise
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Sometimes a bad ending is a new beginning. Hermione had a chance to experience that. Inspired by the song Good in Goodbye by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N: Written for The Houses Competition run by Moonlight Forgotten as well as the Hogwarts Birthday: Treasure Hunt on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **THC: House: Hufflepuff; Category: Short Story; Prompt: Good in Goodbye by Carrie Underwood [song stimulus/theme]; Word Count; 1,121**

 **HSWW: House: Hufflepuff; Prompt: (word) overwhelm; Word Count; 1,121**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione looked out the window of the coffee shop in Muggle London. The sky was as black as tar and the large clouds were moving together. She listened to the tapping on the window that became a pitter-patter. People ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. The roofs of the cars danced with spray and Hermione could hear the murmuring of the rain through the window. It sounded like the buzzing of angry bees.

Her eyes caught a familiar shade of red in the midst of the sea of umbrellas; the man smiling and laughing with others surrounding him. His arm was slung comfortably around the shoulder of a blonde woman who held a shining bright eyed baby girl.

The corners of Hermione's lips turned up, delighted that Ron had found love again. She lifted the cup to her lips, savoring the taste of piping hot tea. It reminded Hermione of her relationship with Ron; something that could be delicious, but it must be proceeded with caution or fear getting burned.

" _I've had_ enough _Ronald!" Hermione shouted as she paced in front of the redhead. Ron was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands._

" _I'm sorry 'Mione. If you had jus-"_

 _Hermione whipped her head towards him with a heated look "Don't you dare put this blame on me! I was not the one to stray from this relationship to Merlin knows where!"_

" _You know that's not fair," Ron replied as he stared at her with tired blue eyes._

" _What's not fair is that I'm treated as if I'm nothing that truly matters," Hermione retorted as tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart was hurting and there was nothing stopping Ron from driving that final blow._

" _You do matter, 'Mione," Ron said as he continued to stare at her, "just not in this...romantic way."_

 _Her fingers shook while her mind processed the words Ron had uttered. She knew this meant things were over between them, and it would take some time before she could look at him without fearing that she'd cry._

Hermione smiled bitterly into her cup, remembering that time. Even after the exchange, the two of them had still given it one more shot. Hermione knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but feel that he was the man she was meant to be with.

 _Hermione gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a blanket set out on the ground with three floating candles and a basket set on the middle of the blanket. It was simple, yet sweet for Ron to do for her._

" _I know it's not much," Ron said as he scratched the back of his head, "I mean, we're sitting not too far from the Burrow, but the moon was out and I though-"_

 _Hermione silenced him with a tight, warm hug, "It's perfect, Ron." She looked up to him and smiled._

 _Ron returned the smile before clearing his throat, "So uh, yeah, let's eat!"_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes halfheartedly. He was still mainly thinking about food, but Hermione wouldn't have him any other way._

That was then, and this is now. Now Hermione could see that it was good that they didn't work; he was happier without her. It was evident in the ease he had with his actions towards Lavender.

Before ducking into a building, Ron's eyes found their way to meet hers through the window of the coffee shop. He paused momentarily as Hermione gave a soft, bitter smile. Ron returned the gesture with a nod before heading inside the building across the street behind Lavender and his child.

At the time, Hermione couldn't fathom the idea of finding someone else. She was holding on to fantasy of becoming Mrs. Hermione Weasley, however fate had different plans for them; fate guided them into different paths.

A tanned hand set down on Hermione's shoulder, squeezing it gently to catch her attention. Hermione broke away from her thoughts to look up at the person the hand belonged to.

"Staring away into oblivion again, _bella_?" A deep, masculine voice questioned as it sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

Hermione cast her eyes down for a moment before looking to the man who now held her heart. "I'm not staring into oblivion, Blaise," she replied indignantly.

He chuckled and sat down across from her, "So something interested you in your cup, then?" he asked.

Hermione huffed and placed her cup down to fold her arms, "I am curious as to why we're here of all places."

Blaise cleared his throat, "I know that you've had memories here with Weasley," he began to say, "however, I plan to change that they're your only ones here."

Hermione gave Blaise a smile and reached for his hand; he accepted it and held her hand firmly, "You know I have memories of our time together here," she pointed out.

Blaise nodded, "Though our memories here weren't _exactly_ memorable," he responded.

She knitted her brows, "What could possibly top the times we've shared?"

With his free hand, Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. As he did so, Blaise maneuvered out of the chair down to one knee. Hermione's breath hitched, and her eyes were wide. "Blaise…"

He shook his head, "I have to get this out, _bella_ , before I lose my nerve." Blaise cleared his throat once more, "I never thought you and I would have crossed paths again after graduating Hogwarts; but I'm overjoyed that you bumped into me at this very shop." He looked around the area before turning his attention back to Hermione; all eyes were on them. "Granted, the circumstances weren't the best when we first met, but you stayed. You allowed your heart to heal and open up to me. For that, I give you mine. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill due to her emotions overwhelming her. "Do you think that I could say no?" she asked as she nodded her head. A smile stretched across Blaise's face, brightening the room. He took the diamond band inside the box and slipped it on Hermione's finger. Afterwards, Blaise stood up along with Hermione, kissing her fully and passionately on the lips.

Behind them were a series of applause and congratulations, however Hermione didn't hear them. She was completely focused on her man and the moment. In the back of her mind, Hermione was grateful for the different paths that were taken between her and Ron. It proved there was a good in goodbye.


End file.
